What I Want, I Get
by daniethegirl
Summary: This is a Shayley story. Let's just say it started one Sunday then it got better then it got weird. Ashley keeps having strange dreams but what happens when these dreams seep to her reality.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: What I Want, I Get**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these people. They own each other(I wish).**

Shay couldn't help but smile as she loaded up her Sunday-shopping goods to a cab. She felt like she bought all of the Farmer's Market but well, heck, it was worth it. Nothing could dampen her spirits tody not even the fact that her car acted up and wouldn't start when she was about to drive off. She simply shrugged it off flagged a cab and now she's on her way home. She imagined putting all of the flowers in vases and have her apartment smelling like a garden in no time. Gardens. She loves everything about them; the plants, the flowers, the smell of upturned earth, even the buzzing of bees. As if on cue her phone on her lap started buzzing and blinking. "Ash calling..." Says the display. Tossing her brunette hair to the side she answered.

"Hey Ash."

A still sleep-groggy voice grunted on the other end. "Where are you?" The voice said.

"On my way home. What's up?"

Ash cleared her throat. "Why are you up and so perky so early in the morning?"

Shay giggled. "It's not early anymore sleepy head. It's almost lunchtime."

"Oh?" Shay heard clamoring on the other end probably Ash scrambling for her vintage bedside clock. "Oh." Ash repeated. "I was gonna ask you to come over for breakfast. I guess now I an inviting you for lunch."

The brunette pursed her lips, contemplating. "What do you have in mind?"

"Mexican." Came the quick answer. "You know, hola senorita. Mi casa es su casa, mi tequila, taco, nacho libre, te quiero ala chihuaua..."

Shay was laughing so hard by the time Ash stopped butchering Spanish. She looked out. She was almost home. Her flowers need to be in water but still she found herself saying yes. There is no point saying no to Ash anyway, what she wants she gets.

She asked the cabbie to turn the car around and gave him the address to Ash's place. The cabbie looked at her as if she'd lost her marbles, probably because the address was for the other side of town but he quickly blinked it off and drove. -

Ash jumped out of bed when Shay said yes.

"No tequila though Ash. Not on lunchtime."

Ash made a face. "Ok, then mom, see ya." She wasted no time dialing to order lunch. She couldn't believe she slept the morning away. Her gave fell on the recipe book that lay open on her bedside table. She was going to ask Shay to make that amazing chocolate pancakes she read about last night. Guess that's for another time.

She thought about how she's gonna set the table while she's brushing her teeth, she thought about it on the shower, also while she's finally setting the table. It was all she thought about really, but not really though. She was thinking about Shay too, if Shay's gonna like the table. "Damn." Ashley cursed at herself.

The doorbell chimed and Ash nearly ran to get it. A big smile crept to her face she opened the door wide and welcomed... a small balding guy carrying an armload of flowers and some paper bags. "Hello?" She greeted. Out of a cab Shay appeared with more packages and a healthy glow. "Thank you so much uhmm...?"

"Richard." Supplies the cabbie.

"...actually I was gonna ask how much." Shay looked like she's suppressing a laugh. Ash laughed for her. Shay dumped the packages she was carrying and paid the guy. She gathered the things from Richard and quickly entered the house.

"So, you bought the whole of LA?" Ash kicked the door close on the still mooning Richard.

"Just the Farmer's Market." Shay collapsed on a happy heap on Ash's black couch. The house had lost the new house smell. Now it feels like a home to Shay.

"I see. So, where did you put the goats?" Ash asked playfully setting the packages down on the table. They overwhelmed it so she put some on the floor.

"The goats!" Shay slapped a hand on her forehead and feigned exasperation. "I can't believe I forgot to buy goats"

Ash had to laugh at that. Shay's laughter joined her and the world just became a happier place. The doorbell chimed again cutting their laughter. "Must be Richard with the baby goats." Shay mused theatrically.

"Kids." Said Ash. "Baby goats are kids Shannon." The aforementioned Shannon just stuck her tongue out.

It was not Richard but a delivery guy. He gave Ash a huge paper bag, some plastic bags, finally some boxes.

"Planning to feed the entire LA?" Shay asked as she hurried to help Ash whose blonde head barely peeps over the food packs.

"Just two hungry kids Shannon."

They stepped into the kitchen to unpack the goodies. Shay pulled a tequila bottle out of a bag and cracked up laughing. "Oh Ash." Ashley smiled, she asked the delivery guy to throw in a tequila and now she got her desired result.

With the food transferred to colorful plates they stepped outside. "Welcome to Mexico." Ash declared as she heard Shay gasp. "Wow Ash."

Ash had turned her outdoor space into an exotic wonderland. The table was covered with an Aztec inspired cloth. The plates were mismatched, colorful scarves were strewn and knotted on chairs. Shay placed the food on the table and admired the set up some more. Ash was puffing up.  
>-<p>

"Oh shit." Shay shot out of her chair. "My flowers!"

Ash followed her to the living room taco in hand. "We'll put them in water Shay, then they can join in the fun." They looked for several tall buckets to put the flowers in. Shay put them on chairs beside the table, Ash wrapped scarves around the buckets.

"Look at that. A Mexican-Garden mash up."

They high fived like silly and continued eating. While Shay was eating, Ash was busy putting garden things on Shay's dark and silky hair.

"Stop putting flowers on my hair Ash."

"Leaves then? Come on Shay, flowers look good on you. It could be worse, I could be putting gum on your hair." Ash answered indignantly.

"You already did that once. Put gum on my hair. You got punched." Shay laughed at the memory.

Ash's face darkened. "Oh yeah, well its getting late. So, you better..."

Shay couldn't believe it. She's going to be kicked out.

"...you better stay for dinner."

Shay burst out laughing again. Ash joined in, she couldn't believe it could be possible that the world could be an even happier place in one day. It's not even dinner time yet.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Tequila Talk.  
>Rated: F for friendship with a little pinch of the *wink wink*.<br>Pairing: Shayley. Coz they never have that many fanfics, which in my opinion is a waste.  
>Disclaimer: I never owned these people so please don't sue me. I'm just some penniless writer.<br>Summary: The best Sunday ever part 2!

"My belly is an entirely different creature." Ashley was sprawled, eyes closed, enjoying the sun on her new outdoor chair. "I can't believe I ate all that." She mused rubbing her tummy.

"Better believe it." Shay was equally sprawled on a matching chair beside Ash. She raised her hands to the sun, feeling the rays. Days like these, she loves. "Lazy days" she calls them. They are getting rarer and rarer these days with filming going on almost daily. Long filming days that that goes well into the night, even into dawn the next day. She's thankful for all the blessings and she loves the show. It's just that she longs for her lazy days more and more.

"i feel like my tummy's made of bricks. Shay..." Ash's voice broke through Shay's reverie.

"Hmmm?"

"Shay..." Ash repeated. "...you are blocking the sun."

"I'm sitting beside you. I'm not."

"Oh for Pete's sake Shay, stop flicking water on me."

"I'm not Ash. It's raining!" They both ran for cover. Shay backtracked to rescue the flowers she got from the Farmer's Market earlier. "That is some pretty serious rain." Ash was gaping at the her Mexican table setting she worked hard on earlier. Now the table was pure slush.

"That's global warming for you." Shay ran for cover again and hugged her flowers closer.

"and you have some serious flower issues too, Shay." Ash took the flowers from her friend and dragged them inside.  
>-<p>

"Drive me home?" Shay poked Ash. "I'm wet all over." She waved her hand up and down her length to emphasize her point.

"You gotta stop sniffing flowers Shannon. Sure, I can drive you home but not with my car. Do you have a boat? This rain's not stopping soon. Please stay for the night. I bet you have Irish Spring or whatever in your bag. I can let you borrow my jammies like always. Also, there is a danger in mmmfhmmhhhhf..."

A tan hand shot out and covered Ash's mouth.

"Ok Ash, I know you are being lazy about it." The rain is barely a drizzle now, a far cry from the deluge that Ash was painting. Shay removed her hand from Ash's face.

"Thank you for understanding." Ash beamed. "Besides, you got all you need right here." The blond girl poked herself with her thumb. "I mean, right here." She spread her arms wide and laughed at herself.

Shay rolled her eyes at the dramatics. Ash was right, ofcourse. She likes Ash's place. Sure, it's a little too bachelor pad-ish with the minimal trimmings but it's sexy. She helped in decorating, so there's definitely a "Shay" touch on the space. Pink throw pillow against a black couch, pink vase over the fireplace, the flowers she tries to bring every Sunday. Just little touches here and there that is so "Mitch-ish". Shay shivered, not out of excitement, the wet clothes are starting to get to her. "Ash, I'll go change. I'll use your room. OK?"

"Whatever boss, you know where everything are." Ash didn't even look up from where she was sitting, Indian-style, inspecting the flowers she dragged in. She plucked a petal here then there.

"And Ash..." Ashley still ignored her.

"ASH!" The blond head finally turned to Shay's direction. "Try not to murder the flowers."  
>-<p>

By the time Shay finished, she was expecting to see a heap of petals not a well arranged bouquet. Still, there it was on the dining table.

"They grow on you." Ash entered the room looking fresher. Shay looked at her friend for a long moment. "What did you put on?" She finally asked Ash.

"What are you talking about?" Ash tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

"You put on something. It's nice." Shay peered closer at Ash's face.

"I didn't put anything on my face. Pffft." The blond covered her face at the same time tried to swat Shay away.

"If you say so."

"I didn't."

"If you say so." Shay moved closer.

"Just some lip tint."

"If you say so." Shay's nose was practically touching Ash's face.

"and moisturizer, maybe some blusher, and balm." Ash rattled on the brand

name.

"It's nice. You should use it more." Shay finally moved away and sat on the counter. Ash made a mental note to buy another box of that moisturizer. No. Two...dozen.

"You should stop reading Sasha's scripts Shay. That was so 'A' of you."

Shay just shrugged and wiggled to a more comable position on the counter. Something caught her eye. "Hey, it's that the tequila!" she spotted the liqour that Ashley bought as a joke earlier. "Shots?" She wiggled her eyebrows at the jokester. Ash retrieved the bottle. "I thought you'd never ask."  
>-<p>

Outside, the sky opened some more to deliver some "serious" rain. Inside, two happy pirates retired to the living room with their tequila booty. Shay found some lime on one of her Farmer's Market bags. "I bought these coz they were pretty. Never thought they'd come in handy." Shay smiled at her unusual purchase. she just usually...

"Yeah. Weird. You usually buy berries." Ash read her mind, all the while squeezing her eyes shut as she suck on a lime. "Whoa, that was fantastico!

Too bad this weather's sucky. I'm so ready for a house party."

"Well, too bad Benzo. You only got one Shannon Mitchell here. Boohoo. Deal with it."

"Awww. Don't get me wrong, one Shannon Mitchell is more than enough for me." A silence passed. Shay cleared her throat. Ash's eyes looked for nothing in particular and found packages Shay brought earlier.

"What are those junk?" Ash swayed a little when she stood up.

"My junk." Shay threw a rind on a plate. She's had enough of that tequila. It loosens her tongue.

Ash peered on one of the bigger bags. "Whoa, they sell this one on the FM? This grow on trees?" The blond took out a strange looking box.

"Oh. I didn't get that from FM. I got it from a vintage shop near it. Cool right?" Shay knelt with Ash on the rug.

"Cool but, what is it?" The box was made of wood and smooth to the touch. Ash caressed it.

"You have to open it, silly." carefully lifting the lid, the brunette opened the box.

"Ok, so what is it?" Ash teased.

Shay didn't answer, instead she rummaged on the pack and produced a vinyl record. "The former owner gave me this. It was from his mom's collection."

"Wow. A freebie. What did you do? You winked at him while you were buying, didn't you?" They wrestled a little over the vinyl. Ash won.

Before long Etta James' "At Last" waifted on the air. Shay squeeled, almost immediately she started slow dancing with herself.

Ash bounced on her feet and did some energetic hip-hop moves that didn't really meld with the music. Realizing this, she swayed with Shay's slow dance. They ended up as two tired but happy heaps on the floor, heads touching, eyes closed.

"Shay?"

"Hmmm?"

"If someday, if someday i end up an old maid with no one but her cats, will you take care of me?" Ash slurred her question.

"you won't have cats but, sure Ash."

"I'll take care of you too, you know."

"I know Ash."

"It'll be so much fun Shay. Everyday will be lazy day."

"Not everyday Ash."

"Yeah...you know what I mean." Ash reached out her hand. Shay took it.

"I think I do Ash."

A silence enveloped them as the lamps dim as they were supposed to.

"Shay?"

"Hmmm?" Came the sleepy reply.

"If I end up alone, just marry me ok?"

Shay snorted with mirth. "That's the tequila talking, but sure Ash."

"I mean it would be great. We'll have kids. Raise them in Italy. They grow up to be models or doctors or whatever. It's super awesome boss. Right? Shay?" Ash rolled and saw that Shay's eyes were already closed. She closed her own eyes and was instantly asleep.

"Sure Ash. I'm sure it would be a blast." Shay whispered into the darkness. 


	3. Chapter 3

Title: The Morning After Rated: F for fluff Disclaimer: The people in this fic are not who you think they are but feel free to let your imagination run wild. I do not own anything. I'm poor.

A cocoon. It's like being enveloped in a warm, bright coccon. Ash sighed in her sleep, willing conciousness to go away. A few more minutes of sleep, is that too much to ask? Voices. Voices steadily increasing in volume forced her to slowly get out of her tequila induced stupor. "Gosh Shay, can't you keep it down for a moment?" She kept her eyes closed, while murmuring her complaint, trying to remember where she was first before facing a total hangover. Her head is surprisingly clear like she didn't even spend the better of her night drinking. 'Ok Ashley', she told herself, 'you are in your living room lying on the rug. Your back is gonna hurt like hell, better be ready.' She decided on counting herself awake. 0ne, two,three. She opened her eyes to be greeted by... a totally unfamiliar room. Did Shay drag her out in the middle of the night? She's looking out of a wall of windows. Outside she can see a ridiculous expanse of yard covered with grass enclosed by white picket fences. A golf course? Impossible, she mussed her blonde hair. Beyond the grass and the fence are... more green things. Ash swung her legs off the bed. She couldn't remember how she got to bed in the first place. "Shay you better come out and explain yourself or i'm gonna ban you from my friend's list". Might as well threaten the pillows since clearly Shay had abandoned her. She picked up an old rose silk robe from one of the chairs near the huge floor to ceiling windows and put it on. How she got down to her underwear is beyond her. shay has gone too far on this joke. Looking out the window she squinted to see beyond the fence. Are those grapes? So clever of Shay to find this vineyard hotel in Cali and get there so fast. Except nothing on the outside looks like California. Odd. She made a mental note to thank Shay for bringing her here. Well, she'd strangle her first(for the kidnapping!) then thank her.

She turned to survey the spacious hotel room. It does not feel like a hotel. It's too lived in; some clothes are on the floor, the bed looked like hyenas had lively sex on it, the chairs are all over the place like somebody looked for a decent place to prop it and read, the vanity's stacked with products it would put a drugstore to shame. Ash walked to it and burst out laughing. Five bottles of her fave moisturizer were among the products on the vanity. That was when she spied on the picture. Her breath caught in her throat. It was of Shay? Well, it looks like Shay but much older. Shay in her late 30s? She dismissed the thought. Ofcourse it's not Shay. Duh. Must be her one of her Filipino aunts. Gorgeousness runs in the family, it would seem. She must be in Shay's aunt's house. Yes, that's it! Puzzle solved. She looked at the other pictures. They are of kids, ridiculously good looking kids. There're three of them, grinning goofily at the camera. Two dark haired boys,twins, flanked a bedimpled little girl. The twins seems to be around seven and the precious little girl maybe four. Ash smiled, Shay's whole family's apparently present when God decided to pass around beauty after his little speeches. She started to pick another framed one, lying face down, off the floor but was interrupted by a...

"Mama! Brynn won't get out of the tub." A boyish voice filtered through the door.

"Mama! Where's my white shirt? The one that you said goes well with this brown shorts?" Yelled another boy.

Ash suppressed a giggle. Looks like there's no dull moment in this household. She continued to pick up the picture and laid in on the table without looking at it. "Mama's coming boys." She called out teasingly. They must have recognized that it wasn't their mom's voice because she heard groaning from the outside. She suppressed another fit of giggles. She's expecting Shay to come in any minute and shout something like 'you got served!' or 'Gotcha Benzo!' but 20 minutes passed still nobody came. Sighing, she decided to peer outside the door.

The first thought that came to mind was "WOW". The house looked like something out of the movies. A foreign movie. She stepped out a little more and once again felt like fish out of water. "Looks like you're not in Kansas anymore Dorothy." She whispered to herself. It would seem like she's in a sort of villa. A very expensive villa. She's gonna berate Shay later for not bringing her here sooner. She walked around and touched some of the colorful pillows that seem to litter the house. Litter in a good way. She breathed in the crisp air and smiled. Oh California, who knew you got this side.

"Senorina" A voice interrupted her musings. She turned around to look at the woman who spoke. The woman is in her 50s, short grandmother type. She was holding a glass of fruit juice, it seems to be for Ash. The blond looked to her left then to her right hoping to find the 'senorina' this woman was speaking to. "Senorina" The woman repeated. "Yes?" Ashley reluctantly answered. The woman sighed in relief, handed Ash the glass, and started talking rapidly in a language that Ashley couldn't understand. The woman not only talked with her mouth but with her hands as well. Ashley was gawking at her by the time she finished. "Lamb." She found herself answering. What the fuck am I talking about? She scratched her head. Then she surprises herself more by continuing. "Top drawer of the red cabinet. Also, get the Bugs Bunny toy and do the usual." A grateful smile graced the woman's lips as if to say Ash had the answers to her problems, ALWAYS.

She watched the woman disappear to somewhere in the house. So far, so good. Ash crossed the large hall to go and peek outside. She nearly spat out her drink at the sight that greeted her. Heaven. If heaven's subjective then this would be her heaven. The garden was so beautiful. It's a chaos of colors that seem to work well together. She even spied a pool near the side, it was wooden and secluded. Definitely a must try later. She's gonna tell Shay to kidnap her more often.

The crunch of tires hitting gravel flushed her out of her tour. A hybrid car stopped in front of the house. As if on cue the children burst out of the house hollering 'Mommy, mommy!'. Ash smiled, finally Shay and her aunt is back. A brunette got out of the car and proceeded to unload groceries from the back of the car. Ash can tell that it was Shay's aunt, the woman is definitely older but judging from the trim waist she's still got it. She gave bags to the children who was busy chattering away. A man came out from the side of the house and helped with the unloading. Shay's uncle perhaps? Ash hugged herself waiting for Shay to get out of the car. Her friend seems to be taking her sweet time about it. Sighing for the nth time that morning Ash started to walk forward. She stepped on a twig and it snapped. The grocery unloading troupe turned to the sound. Shay's aunt shielded her eyes with one hand to block the sun. A bright smile broke on her face. "Darling, you're up." Ash was flabbergasted, that was Shay's voice. The woman started towards her, smile still gracing her lips. The children was also running up to her. The girl got to her first and the child hugged her legs. "Mama's been ignoring us all morning Mom." One of the boys complained to the brunette. "I'm sure Mama's only tired Thoma." Shay/not Shay reassured the boy while leaning in to kiss Ash softly on the cheeks. The blond could only stare at the strange people in front of her. It's now official. Welcome to the Twilight Zone.

*Thanks for the reviews people. Tell me how you want this story to continue. Just friends or are we gonna go there, to that somewhere...? 


	4. Chapter 4

Ash didn't know where to put her hands. She raised the glass of fruit juice to her lips and gulped down the rest of her fruit juice in one go. "Honey, you ok?" Shay/not Shay's brows furrowed, she looks like she's really worried. "You look like you've seen a ghost." Understatement. "That's an understatement...ma'am." She struggled on what to call the brunette in front of her. The years have been good to Shay/not Shay, SNS, Ash decided to call her that. SNS's face is still as smooth as ever but her eyes, God her eyes, they looked a lot older and more experienced. A lot sexy. "Mama's seen ghosts." One of the twins in a white button down said bluntly. The blonde little girl squeeled and hugged Ash's legs tighter. SNS gave the blonde a disapproving look. "I'm...i'm confused..." Ash raked her hair with her free hand. "Where am I? Who are you?" The boys groaned in unison. "I knew it!" Declared the other twin, he took off his gray moth-eaten tshirt anf threw it on the ground. Ash had to laugh at the dramatics. "Laugh now miss, he got that from you. Stop teasing the children." SNS chastised Ash. "Stefano, pick that shirt up and put it on." The little boy obliged albeit reluctantly. "No seriously, where am I and who are you?" Another round of groaning ensued. Ash felt a tugging at her robe. "You are in the house of ours Mama. That's Mommy, Thoma, and Stefano. I'm hungry." The little girl said these too solemnly that Ash had to bend and hug her. She lifted the girl up and snuggled her face against the little girls neck earning giggles. "We can eat after you tell me your name."

"I'm Brynn."

Ash put down the little girl and watched her run and disappear inside the house with her brothers. She nearly jumped out of her skin when SNS hugged her. "The lengths you go to hear her speak again." She felt the older woman shake. "Are you crying? Oh honey, don't cry." Ash pushed her off a little to look at her face. She made hushing sounds while wiping the tears from SNS's face. Leaning, Ash touched SNS forehead with her own. So the little girl's been having problems talking. Ash's head is spinning with the new information. Her stomach let out a loud growl, interrupting the moment. SNS laughed through her tears. "Even your tummy's got comedic timing, hon." That laugh, that is definitely Shay's. She should know she's spend a lot of time doing everything in her power to hear it. "Come on then, let's see what Antonia's got today. If she asked you first hand, it's probably lamb." It's the blonde's turn to laugh. "You know me very well hon." As soon as the words stumbled out of her mouth she wondered how she all of the sudden fit into this world. It's definitely not the one she knows but it's nice all the same. She's not sure why she's calling Shay 'hon' though, not to mention the kids that seem to think she's their mama.

Wait a minute.

Her mind returned to the little girl's introduction. The little girl called her 'mama' and Shay 'mommy'. Oh God. It suddenly dawned on her. This is wrong! This is unacceptable! She glanced at the stunning woman walking ahead of her. "Shay?" She tested. The woman turned around. "Yes?" Confirmed. She's definitely Shay. Ash walked to her and took her hand. "This is wrong. This is sooooo wrong."

"What is?" Shay's brows furrowed and searched the blonde's smooth face.

Ash drew a deep breath. "I've always thought I'd be the mommy and you the mama." She blurted.

Shay burst out laughing at that random statement. "You're really a dork hon. I love you."

Ash moved closer until their faces merely inches from each other, her hand snaking down to wrap around Shay's waist. "And I... I love.."

Darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: The Reel Deal aka Chapter 4**

**Pairing: Shayley, coz they are really pushing it.**

**Disclaimer: This is pure fiction. I do not own any of this yaddah yaddah you know the drill.**

"Aaaaaaaarrrgggghhhhhh" Ash shot upright, slapped her hands on her thighs like a little kid in tantrums. "Nice timing conciousness!" She screamed her frustration some more, even did a little kicking for good measure. Then it hit her. The pain. Her back, neck, head throbbed all at the same time. Another world of pain altogether. She doubled over on the rug clutching her skull. Now, this is what she could have been expecting this morning. Honestly, she preferred the dream that she had over this hangover anytime, however confusing that dream was.

Half an hour later, Ash finally wobbled her way to the kitchen. The house is empty, clean. No evidence of the night before, well, except for the lovely bouquet on her dining table. She spied her mobile phone next to a glass of water and some ibruprofen on the counter. There's a sticky note stuck on the glass with one word written, 'GULP'.

She picked up the phone and eyed her messages while gulping the waterand meds. 10 missed calls. 15 messages. Ashley cringed. Mom, sis, Matrix, unimportant person, blah, blah, blah, Shay, blah, blah, Lucy, back to Shay... she pressed and read the message.

**Off 2 work. Cleand the place a lil. didn't wake you coz u luk (_). **

**-Shay**

Ash chuckled at the smiley on the message. Cleaned the place a little, she snorts. The place was spotless, for Christ sake. She's can't imagine how it'd look like if Shay cleaned it a lot.

She opened her fridge and found a bowl with berries on it. A sticky note on top of the berries says 'Just add cereal'. Trust Shay to think of everything. What a thoughtful girl. Ash picked it up and did just that, then added some milk. She read her messages in silence while munching on her breakfast.

_I could be feasting on lamb right now, in a spectacular villa, with my kids and their Mommy_. She tapped her spoon on her lips and sighed. That was some dream. Her cheeks colored when she remembered what could have happened if she didn't wake up in time. Oh shit Ash banish that thought she's your bestfriend, She chastised herself. Still, she sighed for the nth time that morning.

Shay sighed for the nth time that morning. Here she was on the set sitting on a dirty floor of some old cabin nursing a bottle of water. "Shay, the Sigh Bank called. Your about to max your credit limit." Troian sat beside her on the floor. Her lanky frame swaying slightly. "Ahhh, the glamorous life of a TV star. Lounging on dirty set floors." Shay giggled at that then sighed one more time. "Jeez, Shay the Sigh King wants his powers back. What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing." Was all Shay came up with. Troian just stared at her.

"OK. Just had a little headache. I stayed at Ash's last night. Drank a lil tequila, that's all." Troian continued to say nothing, just stared.

"Jeez Troi. What do you want me to say?" That illicited another stare with eyes narrowed.

Shay laughed and pushed at her friend. "You are horrible. Ok, I had a dream. It was nice I didn't want it to end but it did. Thus the sighing."

"Well that was boring." Troian rolled her eyes. "I thought you were gonna confess on doing the dirty with Ahasheeley.."

"Oh just stop!" Shay reddened deeply.

"It's only a matter of time Princess." Troian teased her friend using the pet name Keegan had for the Canadian. "So what about the dream that had you sighing like a cat that finally swallowed the canary?"

"Like I said it was nice..." The water bottle was beginning to sweat just like Shay. She chugged the whole thing in one go. The action didn't go unnoticed by the slim brunette.

"Must be one hot dream from the looks of it."

"I dreamed I had children, living in Italy, having a good time, and that is all."

"Whoa that will have me sighing too." A loud crashing stole both their attention. "Now look what the cat dragged in." Troian couldn't help but laugh at the scene before her. Apparently, coffee laden Ashley bumped into a set runner and sent him crashing on some bins. The blonde is currently helping the man get up, both of them laughing rather loudly. They look like they were old friends, Shay smiled, Ash has that effect on people. One couln't help but be comfortable in the presence of the girl. With the runner on his feet and on his way, Ashley finally caught a sight of them and walked their way.

"Smooth moves Ash. Oh coffeeeeee..." cooed Troian, snatching the cup from Ashley's hand.

"Actually..." The blonde began, blushing.

"...it's for Shay." Finished the coffee snatching fiend. "I know, but I need it more. Looong day, you know. Shay's only got one scene and I've got a thousand for today. With that said, I do declare that I deserve this heavenly coffee." To emphasize her point she took a sip, closed her eyes and sighed as soon as the brew hit her tongue. "Heavenly." She repeated.

"Convincing." Shay nodded her head with the statement. She turned to Ashley. "Besides, i'd rather share yours." The brunette snatched the other cup from her friend and drank from it. "Yum, thanks hon." She licked her lips and the blonde beamed, blushing a deeper shade.

"Old married couple." Murmured Troian under her breath.

"What?" Two heads turned to her in question.

"Nothing." She just sipped her coffee thinking of something to say. She came up with: " What are you doing here anyway Ash? You don't have any scenes to shoot today, do you?"

The blonde blushed. Troian rolled her eyes and pretended to talk on her phone. "Hello, yes. Color Institute? I discovered another shade of red. Yes, I call it Blushley. I'll send you a sample and bill you. bye."

The crack earned hysterics from the other two girls. Shay ended up holding on to Ash as her side split with laughter. "Ok. OK. Thank you, i'll be here all week." Troian said, holding up her hand. "So what's with the blushing Ash? You had a dream you were living in Italy with your children and having a good time too?" Ash suddenly stopped laughing and straightened. Her face looked stricken. "What?" Was all she could say.

"Living in Italy, children, good time." Uneasiness ruled the air. Troian sensed a change on the mood. Shay looked at Ash with concern.

"I..I...wasn't s-ssure if it was Italy. Children with Shay, gg-guess it was a good time.." Ash bumbled. Her arms seemed to have a mind of their own as she tried to explain. "How did you know my dream from last night? Troian are you some kind of a fortune teller prophet or something?"

It's Shay's turn to look stricken as she realized what Ashley was talking about. Troian's head snapped from one girl to another. Finally, she throws her hand up in the air. "Old married couple!" Was all she could muster up. "Breaks over Troian!" Somebody called out. "Oh thank goodness!" Troian said her goodbyes and hurried away eager to get away from the situation she unwittingly caused. She left behind two girls looking at each other, an odd mixture of longing and fear.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: What I Want, I Get. **

**Summary: More weirdness.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these people. Please don't sue me. Please please.**

Flashes of light. They need to get away from all this flashing. "Let me through!" Ash called out amidst a sea of people pushing at her. No matter how hard she pushed back they kept on night is supposed to be quiet and simple. A little dinner with loved ones. How did it end up so messed up?

"Ashley, over here!" She turned her head to the sound only to be greeted by another flash of light. Damn it! Temporary blindness caused her to stumble a little. She had to get out of this throng.

"Ashley, are the rumors true?" Another question from the faceless crowd that was slowly threatening to engulf her.

"Are you really having an affair with your co-star Charlie McNaught? Heard you were all lovey dovey on set of your new movie." Still another threw a query accusingly.

"How dare you? You are nothing but homewrecking slut. He's married." That one got her head snapping to attention. She wanted to scream and claw at the guy who shouted that. It should be the other way around. How dare they come at her like this? She felt her blood heat up but her face remained stoic. If acted out and attack them what would they get? A higher pay. What would she get? Bad image. It's a lose-lose situation for her. So, she just sighed her fury away. An awful lot of sighing will be needed to make this one go away.

She felt fingers gripping her own. She looked down and nearly screamed. A little girl is steadily holding on to her, dutifully following her lead. It was Brynn. The blonde little sweetheart from her dream. "Oh my God." This could only mean one thing. She's dreaming again. A shove drove her back a little and she heard the little girl give out a whimper. Okay. That shove felt too painful to be just imagined. She rubbed the spot with her free hand. She, then, leaned down and make soothing shushing sounds directed at the little girl. Brynn looked at her with watery eyes but no tears fell. Good girl. She looked younger than in Ash's previous dream. The older blonde picked the little girl up. She let her snuggle in her arms as she pushed at the crowd with more force this time. They are not gonna let them make her little girl cry.

"Ash! Ash!" She could recognize that voice anywhere. "Honey, over here!" She pushed to where the voice came from. Like sunshine peeking out of dark clouds, she saw her. Shay beaconed her forward. The crowd also heard her. They started taking pictures of her too all the while pushing and shoving  
>Ash and Brynn. Something caught Ash's feet. She found herself falling... falling. She only had one thing in her mind. Protect Brynn. Her shoulders hit the ground. Pain shot through her but she kept her protective hold on the little girl. She felt something hit her head and her world suddenly lost focus. She could hear Brynn screaming. She wanted to tell her 'It's ok, mama is here' but she doesn't even believe<br>that herself. It started to go all dark but she fought to keep awake or maybe keep asleep as this was a dream after all. "Brynn...Help. Take care of Brynn." She felt her lips utter. 

Finally, darkness overcame her.

xxxx

Ashley woke up screaming. Her sheets were soaked. Her breathing was so labored she could have been running for miles. She rubbed her all over her face to get rid of the haziness. She could tell that it's not even near morning yet.

That was some dream.

A loud and unsteady thumping resonated in her head; she realized it was her own heart beating erratically.

That was some dream.

Slowly, she eased out of bed praying that her legs were ready to support her. Thankfully, they were. A soft, relieved sigh escaped her lips as she started to walk. Destination? Kitchen. She needs comfort food. Big time.

Just as she was out the door her phone started blasting out a rap tune she was so into right now. Normally she would dance to the ringtone but tonight things are just too heavy for crump.

Reluctantly, she dragged her feet to her bedside table. She accidentally knocked her bedside clock trying to reach for her phone. 9:49. God, it's so early. Picking up her phone she squinted to see the display. It reads 'Shay'.

"Hey." She greeted her friend a little too breathlessly.

She heard a sweet little giggle before a resounding 'Hey' was given.

"What's up?" She smiled, she couldn't help it when Shay is all giggly like that.

"Was wondering if you are up for some Ben and Jerry's?" Was the answer.

Ashley groaned. "How do you always know what to say?"

"That's because I'm awesome." Shay teased.

"True. So, be there in like 50 seconds?" They were practically neighbors, now that Shay moved in with Alex on the next unit from Ash's.

"Cool. Bring some of those chocolate mint bread thingies if you have them. The one you always get from that little Italian place." Shay went on and on but Ash suddenly has trouble hearing. Italian. Italy. Oh my god. Brynn. What happened to her?

"Ash?"

"Ash?"

"ASH!" Shay practically shouted. "You still there?"

Ash shook her head. It's just a dream Ash. Get over yourself. 

"Yeah. Sorry, I was just... nevermind lemme just grab the bread sticks and my jacket."

The blonde girl was knocking on Shay's door in no time. "Hey again." Shay's face brightened as she greeted Ash in her sleepwear. Namely, a pair of really small shorts and a 'Go Kanucks!' hoodie. Her hair was piled in her head in a messy, sexy half bun.

"I think you dropped something." Ashley said as a return to her greeting.

Puzzled, Shay looked down at the floor. "Huh? What?"

"My jaw." Ashley quickly fired back, grinning like a loon. 

Flashing her dimples like there's no tomorrow.

"Awww. You are such a sweetheart. Full of crap, but still a sweetheart." Shay pulled her inside. "Alex got a gig but I got cramps earlier so I decided to bail out. It's just you and me champ. That alright?"

That's perfect. Ashley wanted to quip back but hold her tongue. "Meehh. You'll do. I don't have much choice."

Shay punched her playfully at the shoulder. Pain jolted up and down her arm. "Ow." She rubbed the spot. Shay's eyes went wide in panic. "Shoot. I'm sorry Ash. Here lemme see." Without waiting for permission Shay peeled the blonde's jacket off her shoulder. Ash heard a gasp.

"What happened to you?"

"Huh? Nothing happened." Ashley looked at her friend who's acting funny. "What are you talking..." Her eyes fell on the ugly dark purple bruise on her right shoulder. The shoulder  
>that hit the pavement in her dream earlier. What the fuck?<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: What I Want I Get, Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. Or people. I am starting to hate myself because this is an RPF that's why you might not get sexytimes on this fic. Sorry.**

**Summary: Today we discover why Brynn isn't talking.**

"You gotta be more careful Ash. Let's take five." She nodded at her director. She's on the set on a freaking Saturday night. Another weekend working is just what Ashley needed, really. Who cares about relaxing when one can work. On. a. weekend. Getting hurt while doing it is just a bonus, really. She clutched her head with both hands. How is it possible for her head to hurt when it was her elbow that she banged on the Marin's kitchen island? She twisted her arm to check her elbow as she bent to sit on the floor. No bruise. Good. She bangs her elbow, no bruise. She dreamt of falling on a pavement, gets a bruise the size of America. Just great.

"Why are you so clumsy lately?" Troian strolled in, casually drinking coffee.

Ash smiles at her co-star. "How come whenever I see you, you are drinking coffee?"

"There's no other way to go." The slim brunette answers with a smirk. "Stop skirting around my question. Why so clumsy, Mcblonde?"

The blonde in question rolled her eyes at teasing. She looked down her hands and thought of the question. Yeah, Ash, why so clumsy and unfocused? She asked herself.

"This century please. If you don't mind." Troian nudged her friend gently.

"I was distracted I guess." Ashley finally answered.

The brunette snorted at that. "Way to go Captain Obvious."

Ash rewarded her with playful swat to the arm. "Stop teasing."

"Stop evading." was the retort.

"Ok. Ok. I was distracted because I keep on getting weird dreams." The blonde sighed deeply.

"Interesting. Dreams again, huh? Why do I get strong feeling that it's time to bolt outta here?" Troian got shivers up and down her spine when she heard it was about dreams again but put down her coffee and sat beside her clearly confused friend. Ha! Clearly confused. What would we do without oxymorons. Right, Troi baby, focus.

"." Ash quickly confessed as she faced the brunette.

"Whoa. Whoa. Shut the front door, hold the phone." Troian raised both her hands in a gesture of surrender. "What I think heard from that onslaught of garbled American English was you saying: I keep dreaming about Shay and our kids and I fell in the dream I had. It's weird coz I woke up with a bruise on the same shoulder that hit the pavement in my dream." The brunette raised her eyebrow questioningly. "Ashley, please say no. That I was wrong."

"You got it, actually."

"Darn." What is this with crap again? Last time it was Italy and identical dreams. Now it's bruises from dreams. "Ash, tell me you're not going Black Swan on this."

"What? Ew. Shut up Troian." Ashley felt her face burn. "Not that Shay's ew or anything. Going down on someone just just..." The blonde words trail to nothing.

"Relax creeper. I'm not talking about the imagined Sapphic tryst that happened. I'm talking about being stressed and overthinking things." She reached out to rub Ashley's back gently. "You talked to Shay about this?"

"Nope. I don't wanna creep her out as I did you."

"Who told you that you creep me out?"

"Uh, You. You called me a creeper not ten seconds ago."

"I'm sorry doll. One thing though: Please see a therapist." The brunette playfully nudged her friend to show that she's kidding. "You need to relax, maybe go home. Ok? You are almost done here anyway." She stood up, and started to walk away. Coffee completely forgotten. "And by home. I meant Florida." She said over her shoulder.

"Ashley, let's go again?" The director and the crew were once again in their places. Ashley pasted on a smile and nodded. Oh, it's gonna be a looong night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Red, blue, white. Red, blue, white. Red, blue, white blurs transforms into lights. Ashley opens her eyes to a scene that she never thought she'd be grateful to see ever. She was being unloaded from an ambulance in a stretcher. "Brynn?" Of course the first word out her mouth would be her daughter's name. She tried to get up but gentle hands stopped her.

"Try not to strain yourself ma'am." A paramedic with kind eyes held her down.

"So you know where my daughter is?" She ventured while she was being wheeled.

"I honestly don't know Miss Benson. I'll ask around when you got settled. Maybe she's already waiting for you inside."

She was getting impatient but she couldn't act out on her frustration with the medic because he's been polite. She injured all the prodding and poking till at last she was settled on a room.

The door opened an spilled...yellow blur. The blur was suddenly on the bed and clinging onto her. She heard quiet sobbing and felt wetness on her neck. "Brynn, don't cry baby. Mama's OK. You ok?" The sobbing stopped but she got no answer. "Baby?"

"She's been like that since you fell, hon. No peep was heard from her. She's been crying non-stop too." Ashley lifted her eyes to see Shay walk into the room. God, she's so breathtakingly beautiful. Her eyes are puffy and red though.

"Looks like Brynn's not the only one who's been crying." Ash willed Shay to look at her but the brunette only lingered by the door staring at her toes. "Come here Shay."

Shay gingerly took a step that quickly became a run. She was crying by the time she reached the bed and had her arms around the blonde. "I was scared. You were unconcious for so long, I couldn't cut through the crowd..." The words were quickly muffled as Shay burrowed deeper into Ash's body.

"Shush, I'm ok now hon." Ashley held on her girls swallowing the lump that suddenly blocked her throat. "Where are the boys? Do I have to get a life vest? Will they drown me in tears too?" A lame attempt to lighten up the situation.

Shay straightened up and picked Brynn from the bed. "They're at home. I called earlier to check. Thoma was sniffling and Stefano was using his big brother voice but he sounded ready to cry too. Don't tell him I ratted him out."

"I'm sorry I made you all worry." Ash reached out to hold Shay's hand. The brunette squeezed it gently. "Brynn, baby, I will never let those people get at us again I promise." The girl only nodded her head. Ashley and Shay looked at each other and shared worried glances. Their bubbly firecracker's still not talking.

"Brynn..." Ash began again but she was interrupted by someone bursting into the room dramatically.

"Ash, I just heard! I drove like a demon..." The visitor began but stopped when he saw Shay and Brynn. "Hello, Shay, Brynn." He raked shaking fingers through his dark hair as Shay gave him a cold look. Brynn sensing her Mommy's change in demeanor also gave the newcomer a similar look. Ashley could've laughed if there wasn't too much tension in the air.

Finally Shay spoke. "Hello Charlie. To what misfortune do we owe this visit?"

That name! Ash sat up. Charlie McNaught. Her 'co-star' and rumored 'lover' if the yelled accusations were to be taken seriously. The good looking man was now giving her pleading looks that held something else. Affection? Oh my God! Ashley gaze fell on her hand. Was she cheating?


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: What I Want I Get, Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any these people**

**Summary: ****This is the last chapter people. Thank you for reading and reviewing.**

She's scared to fall asleep. Ashley 'Fucking' Benson is too scared to fall asleep. A million and one question plagues her every time she closes her eyes. What if her dreams continue? What if she's crazy? What if she's a cheater and hurt her imaginary family? What if the dreams never come again? She would never say it aloud but the last one scared her the most. She became quite attached to her dream family especially Brynn. The little girl wormed her way into her reality to a point that Ash went to a local artist to have him render a likeness of her daughter. The canvas is now hanging on her bedroom wall replacing a thousand dollar painting of only-God-knows-what that she bought on a whim from an auction. She plans on ordering another. Her living room looks bleak without Brynn on the walls she pondered as she wriggled to a more comfortable position on her living room couch. Maybe, one of Thoma and Stefano to grace the top of her fireplace? One of Shay, perhaps? Ok, maybe not of Shay coz that would be stalker-ish.

She groaned as a sliver of moonlight hit her eye. Reluctantly, she made her way to fully close her drapes. She hates the moonlight now, not really. She hates the night in general. It brought in the uncertainties. To dream or not to dream, that is the question.

Her sleepless nights equal to restless days. Troian had been catching her eye lately mouthing 'Talk to Shay' every time she caught it. Instead of doing that Ash made it a point to avoid Shay, made up excuses when she failed to answer the brunette's calls and texts. Whenever Shay knocks on her door she would pretend to be out. Their weekly ice cream runs totally neglected because Ash pretends to be on a diet. Shay would give her a disbelieving look but does not push. On set Ash would beeline to Lucy every free time or in between takes. She would stage impromptu photoshoots with Lucy or pretend to crave something from the snack table then hide under the said table until Norman send someone to look for her.

A knock on the door broke her reverie. She dragged herself to it and peeked on the hole. Flowers. Must be a delivery guy. Slowly, she unlatched the chain and opened the door. She shrieked in surprise as the person from outside pushed the flowers to her arms only for it to be caught between their bodies when the intruder crushed Ash in to a hug. She was frozen in spot. The shriek died on her lips when a familiar scent caught her nose. Mint and peaches. Shay. Shay was shaking in her arms. "Are you…are you crying?" Ash carefully pried Shay's arms from their viselike grip on her.

"You don't like me anymore." Shay answered. She stepped away from Ashley the flowers she was carrying earlier dropped to the floor so she knelt and picked it up. "These are for you. I'm sorry I killed them." Shay wiped her eyes as she presented the flowers in a soulful manner.

Ash burst out laughing as she took the flowers from her friend's arms. Shay's face dropped further. "I'm sorry Shannon. I wasn't laughing at you." Ash started her way to the kitchen; she looked back and tilted her head as an invitation for the brunette to follow her.

They were once again silent as Ash looked for a vase to put the flowers in. They were mums, a colorful bunch, hardy too only a couple of blooms were crushed by Shay's killer hug.

"Sooo…" Ash began.

"I'm sorry, whatever I've done. I'll change I swear Ash. I hate seeing you upset. You avoid me, you never even look at me anymore. Whatever I did just tell me…or not…just tell me what I'll change and I'll change it." Shay was an unstoppable rambling machine complete with tears and flailing hands.

Ashley felt her heart broke. She ran to her friend and took her in her arms. "No… Shay, no… You are…" The blonde took a deep breath. "…perfect. It's me."

At those words Shay bawled even more. "It's like you're breaking up with me!" When she realized what she said, Shay burst out laughing. "Oh my God. I'm crazy. I'm a creep, no wonder you avoid me. I'll go Ash. I'm sorry to bother you."

Ash tightened her hold on the brunette to prevent her from going anywhere. "Shut up, Shannon Ashley Mitchell. Listen to me, will you?" When she felt a gentle nod she let the other Ashley go. "Sit." She pointed to a high stool near the kitchen island. Shay nodded and made her way to the chair. Ash needed time to think of what to say. She fetched water and gently pushed to Shay's hand. She settled on a stool opposite her friend while she watches Shay take a couple of big gulps.

"I admit I was deliberately ignoring you and I'm sorry." Ash wrung her hands. "How did you take it?"

"I was really worried Ash. You almost never eat. You look like you never sleep." Shay put the glass down. "I wanna punch you in the mouth now but I'll let you explain."

"I have a confession to make. Promise me that after you hear it you're not gonna punch me in the mouth." Ash touched her mouth. "This mouth is precious to me, you know." There they are back to their playful selves. Ash feels more of an ass for avoiding her friend.

Shay's gaze fell to Ash mouth for an indecent amount of time before she cleared her throat and looked somewhere else, blushing. "Alright, I promise."

"I'm only gonna say this once so listen close, Shannon."

Shay moved her chair closer. Ash felt the temperature of the room soar. "Ok. Not that closely." She moved her chair back a little. Shay moved hers closer again. Ash felt perspiration dot her brows, her A/C is on so why is she sweating? Their little dance lasted for a while before Ash couldn't take it anymore. Did she really marry this adorable oaf in her dreams? She stood up. "Ok, let's take this to the living room, shall we?" Shay nodded enthusiastically and followed the blonde. They settled on the couch. Ash made sure they were on opposing ends of it. The farther, the better. Clearing her throat, Ash began. "I dreamt about you."

Shay let out a frustrated huff of breath. "Ash, I know. The Italy one? It was a one time deal, right? Right?"

"I wish I could say that that is true." Ash said in a lower voice. Shay visibly blanched.

"I keep on having dreams about us and the family we supposed to have." Ash continued. "Things are going on in it that I don't like. Brynn, that's the name of our daughter in my dreams, she never speak anymore because of an incident involving the paparazzi. Our boys are always left alone because of all the things happening. I think I'm cheating on you with…with a Charlie McNaught. I'm… I'm scared to sleep because I don't want to know if I'm indirectly the reason why all of that was happening. I'm so…so guilty over things that I didn't even do in real life that even eating is difficult. I think my reality is suffering from what I did in my dreams." Ash felt wetness on her cheek and realized she was crying. Shay made a move to get close but Ash held up a hand to stop her. "Don't. I don't know why this is happening. I don't even know how I feel about you anymore. I love you Shay. As a friend here but I also love you as the mother of my children my dreams. I avoid you because these feelings are now overlapping. I don't know how to deal with it anymore. " Shay stood and went over to Ash. She swatted the hand that the blonde kept on keeping her at bay with and wrapped her arms around her crying friend. Ash on her part stopped fighting and curled into the brunette's embrace. They stayed like that for a long while.

"You didn't cheat on me." Shay finally said.

Blonde head collided with solid chin as Ash sat up suddenly. "What?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What?" Ashley watched with wide eyes as Shay rubbed her stinging own chin with her hand.

"I nearly bit my tongue off, Ash. What the heck?"

The blonde took off and got an ice bag from the fridge. She held it to her friend's chin and settled down, eyes wider, ready to listen to whatever Shay has to say. "Please, Shay."

"Needless to say I also have a confession to make. I keep on having these dreams too. I think we need to swap stories but that's for another time. Let me tell you about Charlie." Shay took the ice bag and held it herself while Ashley looking more like a five year old waiting for a bedtime story scoot in closer to burrow on her side. "In the dream I had, Charlie was your co-star in a romantic comedy." The brunette felt the blonde head bob up and down in agreement. "He had a crush on you since forever but the asshole is married, that crazy motherfucker." Ash laughed unaccustomed to Shay cursing. "He kept on, for lack of better word, harassing you on set. He gave you flowers, bring in food but not once did you return his affections. You two were photographed once, seeming to be in an intimate embrace but it was only because you tripped and he caught you. His wife filed a divorce around that time too. Charlie had been unfaithful so many times but his wife knows that you and Charlie are not an item. The media had a field day over it and blew it out of proportion. They always think they know what goes down. So you were never unfaithful to me." Shay put down the bag and grabbed hold of Ash's chin, tipping it up. "So, no need to stop eating or sleeping over that. OK?" It earned her a happy nod from the blonde.

"Why are you so calm about this Shay? Don't you find it weird?

"I was weirded out! I am seeing a shrink Ash. She said I might have feelings for you." The brunette had the grace to blush.

"Do you?" Ash was sure she was blushing too.

Shay's eyes were saucers. "I… I, honestly, don't know."

Ashley let out a deep sigh. "Me too…and please take your hand from my chin it's cold." Ash teased and Shay quickly retracted her hand. They sat side by side on the couch, the quiet was their companion.

"Shay?"

"Hmmm?"

"If someday, if someday I end up an old maid with no one but her cats, will you take care of me?" Ash ventured in a voice so small you can barely hear it.

Shay smiled. They had this conversation before. "You won't have cats but, sure Ash."

"I'll take care of you too, you know."

"I know Ash."

"It'll be so much fun Shay. No lazy days. Everyday will be as exciting as a Halloween Hay ride."

"Not everyday Ash."

"Yeah...you know what I mean." Ash reached out her hand. Shay took it.

"I think I do Ash."

A silence enveloped them as the lamps dim as they were supposed to.

"Shay?"

"Hmmm?" Came the sleepy reply.

"If I end up alone, just marry me ok?"

Shay snorted with mirth. "That's the dream talking, but sure Ash."

"I mean it would be great. We'll have three kids, a girl and a set of twin boys; we'll live in Italy and face so much drama. They grow up to be models or doctors or whatever. We won't cheat on each other and be like Brangelina or something. It's super awesome boss. Right? Shay?" Ash turned to her side and saw that Shay's eyes were already closed. She closed her own eyes and willed sleep to come no longer afraid.

"Sure Ash. I'm sure it would be a blast." Shay whispered into the darkness.

They might not know what the future really held for them. They might not be sure how they feel about each other but as they sit there, huddled together on the couch two souls fell together in a dreamless slumber. They no longer need dreams they can build a reality together.


End file.
